Un vol nuptial mémorable
by petitefleurdautomne
Summary: La reine dorée d'Hermione ne va pas tarder à faire son premier vol nuptial : avec qui va-t-elle s'accoupler ?


La chaleur déjà étouffante du soleil de ce matin d'été réveilla Hermione : elle était déjà en sueur et entreprit d'aller se rafraichir au lac avant que Pattenronth ne se réveille. Elle serait ainsi fraîche et dispose pour s'occuper d'elle, brosser son cuir et le huiler avant d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner en compagnie des autres chevaliers dragons. Il y avait peu de monde levé, les weyrs étaient encore endormis et les abords du lac étaient déserts, aussi profita –t-elle tout son comptant de ce moment d'intimité somme toute restreint depuis qu'elle habitait au Weyr de Benden.

Elle regagna son weyr, où Pattenronth dormait la queue enroulée autour de son corps, et la tête enfouie sous une aile, comme à son habitude.

Hermione sourit en la regardant : le temps avait passé si vite depuis qu'elle avait quitté son fort natal pour ce weyr. Et cela avait été si imprévisible… Son père, un marchand aisé de Ruatha, l'avait conduite avec ses frères pour assister à l'éclosion d'une des nombreuses pontes de Ramoth. Assise parmi les spectateurs dans les gradins de pierre, elle avait entendu les bourdonnements graves et accueillants des dragons, avait vu les premiers œufs se fissurer et les dragonneaux en sortir, puis s'apparier avec les maîtres qu'ils avaient choisis. Et enfin, le plus gros de tous, l'œuf de reine : une jeune dragonne à la peau dorée en était sorti, encore luisante d'humidité … Elle s'était avancée vers les candidates, mais elle ne semblait pas satisfaite : elle poussa un long cri plaintif, suraigüe, alors qu'elle regardait tout autour d'elle, désespérée… C'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard d'Hermione, et le contact se fit : Hermione entendit alors une douce voix dans sa tête, qui ne la quitterait plus :

"Je suis Pattenronth, Hermione, et j'ai très faim !"

- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! murmura Hermione, gémissante.

Mais pas de doute, c'est vers Hermione que se dirigeait le jeune dragon doré, d'un pas maladroit et chancelant, et le chef du Weyr de Benden en personne dut venir l'appeler pour qu'elle consente à descendre sur les sables brûlants de l'aire d'éclosion, pendant que les autres candidates, dépitées, la regardait l'air réprobateur. Le choix de Pattenronth avait fait d'Hermione, à treize ans, la plus jeune candidate jamais choisie par un dragon…

Ce choix très particulier rendait la vie d'Hermione au weyr un peu plus compliquée, elle avait suivi l'entrainement avec les reines, avait appris la théorie sur le fonctionnement des weyrs, les diverses ballades d'enseignement et les relations avec les forts, le mode de vie des dragons, mais dans la pratique, lorsque sa formation fut achevée, elle n'eut pas le droit de se joindre à l'escadrille des reines durant les chutes de fils. F'lar avait décidé qu'elle attendrait l'âge de seize ans pour rejoindre les autres.

Durant les chutes, Hermione restait donc le plus souvent à l'infirmerie, pour aider Manora à soigner les blessés qui par maladresse, le plus souvent due à leur inexpérience, n'avaient pas réussi à esquiver les fils : elle les enduisait alors généreusement de baume calmant qui soulageait leur douleur, cela permettait pendant ce temps à Manora de soigner des dragons, ce qui s'avérait plus délicat, surtout quand les ailes étaient touchées. Les ailes étaient en effet très complexes à soigner : cela demandait beaucoup de pratique et de la dextérité.

Deux années avaient passé et Hermione piaffait d'impatience à l'idée de prendre part aux combats : plus qu'un an à attendre, et elle pourrait enfin vraiment se rendre utile et jouer pleinement son rôle. Elle était désormais très habile dans l'art de manier le lance-flamme, autant sinon plus que dans celui de soigner les blessures de fils. Pattenronth avait quasiment atteint sa taille adulte et d'après Lessa, l'arrivée de ses premières chaleurs n'était plus qu'une question de semaines, voire de jours, maintenant que les journées s'allongeaient et que l'été et sa chaleur suffocante accéléraient la libido des dragons. Cela posait d'ailleurs problème, car Hermione n'avait que quinze ans : mais personne, même Lessa et F'lar qui en avaient déjà discuté depuis longtemps, ne voyaient comment retarder ça… Lessa avait bien tenté de rassurer Hermione sur ce qui se passerait : emportée par l'émotion de son dragon, elle fusionnerait avec son esprit et l'expérience serait une des plus magnifiques qu'elle aurait jamais vécues, à part peut-être la naissance de son dragon !

Néanmoins, Hermione l'appréhendait et ce d'autant plus que depuis quelques temps, les chevaliers-bronze semblaient jeter sur elle un regard concupiscent : il y avait particulièrement D'rago, dont le bronze était réputé pour attraper toutes les femelles en chaleur, qu'elles soient vertes ou dorées… Chaque fois qu'il la croisait, il lui jetait un petit sourire qui lui faisait froid dans le dos… Comme s'il savait qu'elle lui appartenait déjà… Et même Cor'mac commençait à venir lui adresser la parole, espérant sans doute se rapprocher d'elle et se faire choisir le jour du vol nuptial de Pattenronth. Tout le monde savait que Har'ry, maître du bronze Edwigth, était hors-course : Edwigth s'était apparié il y a un an à la dorée de Ginny et depuis, ils vivaient en couple, partageant un même grand weyr commun. Hermione le regrettait, même si elle était heureuse du bonheur de Har'ry. Il avait été celui qui l'avait accueilli avec le plus de gentillesse, faisant fi de son jeune âge, lui faisant visiter Benden et lui en révélant tous les secrets et anecdotes, passant du temps avec elle… Elle avait secrètement espéré, et tout le monde s'y attendait, qu'Edwigth couvre sa Pattenronth même si elle n'éprouvait pas d'amour, mais juste une amitié sincère pour Har'ry. Le vol nuptial d'Errolth, la dorée de Ginny, avait changé la donne et c'était depuis que les regards des maîtres de bronze avaient changé…

Hermione secoua la tête en pensant à tout ça : Lessa lui avait conseillé de réfléchir au choix de son partenaire, car il pouvait influencer le choix de Pattenronth lors du vol nuptial. Mais elle ne voyait pas qui pourrait jouer ce rôle : qui que ce soit qu'elle imagina, elle ressentait un frisson de dégoût à l'idée qu'il pourrait ne serait-ce qu'entrer en contact avec son propre corps. Elle espéra, comme à chaque fois, que ce dégoût n'aurait pas d'effet sur le choix et les réactions de son dragon. Elle essaya de chasser ces idées noires de sa tête alors que Pattenronth commençait à se réveiller…

Ce jour-là, il y eut beaucoup de travail : Benden venait de recevoir tout un stock de coton fraichement récolté. Il faudrait le débarrasser de ses impuretés, morceaux de tiges et de feuilles sèches, puis le laver et enfin le carder pour en faire des compresses qui serviraient à l'infirmerie… Aussitôt après son petit déjeuner, Hermione s'attela donc à cette tâche fastidieuse et ennuyeuse au côté de Manora. Elles avaient à peine fait le tiers du paquet qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner. Elles firent les deux tiers suivant l'après-midi et décidèrent de s'arrêter, assommées par la chaleur de l'été : même les chevaliers-dragons avaient relâché leurs entrainements et se rafraichissaient au lac.

Ce fut en pleine nuit qu'Hermione fut réveillée par des cris : on criait au feu … Hermione se leva aussitôt, et rejoignit la file des chevaliers qui faisaient déjà la chaîne pour éteindre le feu qui avait pris dans la réserve de l'infirmerie. Lorsque le feu fut enfin maitrisé, il ne restait plus rien des réserves de coton, ni du reste d'ailleurs et Hermione gémit à la pensée de recommencer tout le travail fait la veille… Il faudrait faire livrer à nouveau du coton et tout nettoyer à nouveau…

F'lar annonça qu'une enquête allait être ouverte pour déterminer l'origine de cet incendie. En attendant, il faudrait parer au plus urgent : des chutes de fils importantes étaient annoncées pour les prochains jours, et il fallait dès aujourd'hui aller dans les forts chercher des nouvelles réserves de baume calmant. Le stock fut donc très partiellement refait, même s'il manquait d'autres choses importantes, mais qui pouvaient davantage attendre.

Le lendemain, Hermione était à nouveau à l'infirmerie durant une chute, en compagnie de Manora. Le soleil qui éblouissait les chevaliers les empêchaient de bien voir les fils et de nombreux blessés arrivèrent cet après-midi-là. Hermione était occupé à badigeonner une longue balafre rouge quand Har'ry entra avec d'autres chevaliers, portant Nev'il, maître du bleu Trevorth, qui gémissait bruyamment.

- Manora, par ici, un blessé grave !

Manora accourut aussitôt : outre les longues balafres rouges caractéristiques des brûlures de fils, Nev'il présentait une longue et profonde déchirure tout le long de la cuisse droite, qui saignait abondamment.

- Je crois que son épaule est démise, en plus ! ajouta Har'ry.

- On va s'occuper de ça, rassura Manora, faisait allonger Nev'il sur un lit, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur étouffé. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Une chute à 3 mètres d'altitude à travers un arbre : je pense que c'est une branche qui lui a fait cette belle estafilade. Une chance que le harnais n'ait pas lâché plus tôt; les conséquences auraient pu être fatales…

Manora ne répondit rien, elle commençait à placer Nev'il pour lui remettre le bras en place. Har'ry s'éclipsa, suivi par les autres chevaliers qui avaient porté Neville.

- Flora, va voir en réserve me rapporter des épines-aiguilles pour réparer cette estafilade, et ensuite va tartiner Trevorth de baume...

- Mais non, Manora, vous savez bien qu'elles ont brûlé dans l'incendie, et que nous avions prévu d'aller en chercher la semaine prochaine…

- Quoi ?! Mais il m'en faut absolument, je m'occupe de cette épaule mais la prochaine urgence est cette vilaine plaie : il perd beaucoup de sang et risque la septicémie si on ne recoud pas ça correctement…

- Manora, je peux aller vous chercher des épines-aiguilles à Ruatha si vous voulez , proposa gentiment Hermione, je sais où il y en a plein, dans la plaine, j'ai grandi là-bas… Je peux faire l'aller-retour en moins de cinq minutes avec Pattenronth…

- Ce serait formidable Hermione ! Vas-y vite !

Et tandis que Manora remettait l'épaule de Nev'il, Hermione fila chercher son harnais de vol, puis rejoint Pattenronth sur la corniche qui se prélassait au soleil. Elle était si pressée qu'elle ne remarqua pas sa magnifique couleur, plus dorée que jamais…

Ron', maître du brun Crouth et second de Har'ry, entra dans l'infirmerie :

- Har'ry m'envoie prendre des nouvelles de Nev'il : comment va-t-il ?

- Pas très bien ! grimaça Manora. L'estafilade attend toujours d'être recousue et l'hémorragie a du mal à se stopper. Si seulement Hermione nous ramenait enfin ces fichues épines-aiguilles !

- Comment ça, Hermione ?

- Le stock d'épines aiguilles est à zéro depuis l'incendie et nous n'avons pas jugé prioritaire de le reconstituer : Hermione est allée sur la plaine de Ruatha en chercher mais cela fait déjà plus de vingt minutes, et elle ne revient toujours pas, je commence à m'inquiéter…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Manora, je vais la chercher.

Et sans plus attendre, Ron' enfourcha Crouth, et visualisa le point d'arrivée : la grande plaine de Ruatha… Quelques secondes plus tard, après la sensation d'un froid intense toujours surprenant, même après des années de pratique, il émergea au-dessus d'une étendue verte.

_- Tu les vois ?_ demanda mentalement Ron' à Crouth.

_- Non, mais je perçois leur présence : encore quelques kilomètres au sud…_

En effet, un petit point au-dessous d'eux se fit bientôt visible et Crouth atterrit doucement près d'Hermione qui se tenait debout, en pleurs, une botte d'épines-aiguilles à ses pieds.

Hermione reconnut sous son casque la chevelure rousse de Ron', le second d'Har'ry, frère de Ginny et maitre du brun Crouth, qui était aussi discret que Har'ry avait un caractère affirmé, ce qui était nécessaire pour un chef d'escadrille. Elle s'était toutefois toujours demandé comment deux hommes au caractère si différent pouvaient s'entendre aussi bien …

- Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Ron'.

- C'est … Pattenronth … sanglota Hermione, je l'appelle… je l'appelle pour repartir, mais elle ne veut rien entendre…

- Comment ça ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait très faim, qu'elle voulait chasser… Je lui ai dit qu'elle pourrait manger une fois qu'on serait revenues au Weyr, que Manora nous attendait, mais elle est partie là-bas d'elle-même... dit Hermione en désignant un petit bois tout proche. Elle a déjà attrapé un wherry sauvage qu'elle a mangé entièrement, et elle vient d'en attraper un second. Et Manora qui attend … Et ce pauvre Nev'il…

Les idées tournaient dans la tête de Ron' : Pattenronth qui avait faim, qui refusait d'obéir, cela n'était possible que si …

- Hermione, dit Ron' doucement, je pense que Pattenronth s'apprête à prendre son vol nuptial …

- Quoi ?! Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas maintenant ! On est en pleine chute de fils ! Hermione écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur.

- C'est rare mais ça peut arriver, surtout si Pattenronth t'attendait au soleil. Ecoute, je vais immédiatement aller chercher les chefs d'escadrille : j'en ai pour quelques minutes… Ils sont en plein combat, mais il y a des priorités, et on ne peut pas laisser Pattenronth seule dans un moment comme celui-là…

Hermione paniqua : tout allait trop vite ! Elle n'était pas prête… Elle sentit Pattenronth avaler une nouvelle bouchée de viande encore chaude et gorgée de sang et serra ses cuisses en réaction de défense …

Soudain, alors que Ron' s'apprêtait à rejoindre Crouth, Pattenronth poussa un cri strident qu'ils entendirent même à leur distance : et curieusement, Crouth lui répondit…. Aussitôt, Pattenronth prit son envol, abandonnant la carcasse de wherry, et ne fut vite qu'un petit point dans le ciel au-dessus du bois.

Et avant que Ron' ait pu l'en empêcher, Crouth prit son élan et s'envola dans sa direction :

- Non, Crouth ! hurla Ron', mentalement et réellement.

Mais il était trop tard, Crouth avait rejoint Pattenronth pour son vol nuptial…

- C'est … c'est un brun… Je croyais… que seuls les bronzes pouvaient couvrir les dorées… bégaya Hermione.

- C'est vrai en théorie, parce que les bruns n'ont pas la résistance pour suivre les dorées dans leur vol, surtout avec la concurrence des bronzes… Mais étant donné que tu as laissé Pattenronth se gaver de viande, elle ne pourra pas voler aussi vite. Et puis, nous ne sommes que tous les deux, ce qui ne lui laisse pas le choix, du moins je pense… Je suis désolé, tu avais sûrement une préférence pour ce premier vol… marmonna Ron' presque honteux.

- Non, je n'avais aucune préférence, avoua Hermione, réalisant soudain qu'elle était en fait soulagée de ne pas avoir à risquer de se retrouver avec D'rago ou Cor'mac pour partenaire. Elle leva les yeux vers Ron et le dévisagea. Il avait le visage constellé de taches de rousseur, de beaux cheveux roux flamboyants et surtout de magnifiques yeux bleus. Son regard trahissait une grande douceur et gentillesse… Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer et il lui sourit en réponse…

Et soudain, elle se sentit transportée à la place de Pattenronth : ses yeux ne voyaient que l'horizon du ciel , et les gros cumulus blancs au loin, elle sentait le vent glisser dans son dos et sur ses ailes, elle se sentait toute puissante… Elle filait, volait, glissait au loin, si vite que personne ne pourrait la rattraper…

Derrière elle, Crouth la suivait difficilement, pourtant, s'il ne gagnait pas de distance, il n'en perdait pas non plus sur elle. Il n'était pas aussi grand qu'un bronze, et pas aussi rapide, mais il avait de l'endurance et de la résistance, avantage de son âge encore jeune. Elle était magnifique cette dorée, fine comme une verte, et plus petite que les autres dorées de sa connaissance… Et il avait la chance de voler avec elle…Il sentit l'écart se resserrer entre eux, Pattenronth ralentie par le poids de la nourriture ingurgitée…Il tendit tous ses muscles et entreprit un dernier effort : il pouvait le faire, il devait le faire, elle en valait la peine…

Pattenronth sentit plus qu'elle ne vit une silhouette se rapprocher derrière elle, elle tenta d'accélérer mais son corps alourdi par les kilos de viande n'obéissait pas comme elle le voulait. Elle sentit soudain des griffes s'accrocher à son dos, la déséquilibrant presque, et enfin, une queue s'enroula autour de la sienne alors qu'un cou brun se glissait tendrement autour du sien. Crouth l'avait gagnée à la loyale, elle pouvait s'abandonner sans regret ni honte…

Hermione réintégra son corps, essoufflée et sentit le poids chaud d'un corps sur le sien. Elle réalisa qu'elle était nue, allongée au milieu des herbes. Elle se demanda si elle s'était déshabillée seule ou si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait pour elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un visage à la peau pâle barré de mèches rousses devant le sien.

- Hermione ? Ça va ?

- Je… je crois …

- Il ne faut pas les laisser partir dans l'interstice… C'est le moment …

- Le moment ?

Hermione sentit alors son ventre se serrer violemment tandis que le plaisir des deux dragons se rapprochait du sommet et avec un gémissement étonné de désir, serra ses bras autour des épaules de Ron'.

- Je vais y aller doucement… Dis-moi si tu as trop mal surtout.

Et Ron' glissa ses mains dans les siennes, avec douceur. Il faisait des efforts surhumains pour rester maître de son corps et ne pas se laisser envahir par les sentiments et sensations de son dragon… Il voulait que le premier vol de Hermione reste une expérience satisfaisante, même si ce n'était qu'un brun qui couvrait sa dorée.

Haletant, il commença à la pénétrer, et sentit rapidement une résistance : il appuya plus fort, et Hermione répondit par un gémissement de douleur.

Il s'apprêtait à se retirer, ce qui lui coutait beaucoup, quand Hermione lui appuya de ses mains le bas de son dos :

- Viens, Ron', viens ! J'en ai envie !

Ron' ne put se contenir plus longtemps et revint en elle, la pénétrant cette fois profondément : Hermione ressentit une douleur vive et aiguë, et aspira bruyamment de l'air entre des dents. Ron attendit quelques instants, puis sentant Hermione se relâcher, il entreprit de bouger doucement. La douleur s'effaça rapidement, laissant place à une agréable sensation de chaleur dans son ventre, qui devenait incontrôlable et grandissait alors que Ron' bougeait de plus en plus rapidement en elle.

La sensation la rendit folle et, criant de plaisir, elle s'abandonna à l'orgasme qui la submergea d'autant plus fort que Pattenronth ressentait la même chose au même moment…Ron' ne put se contenir plus longtemps et s'abandonna aussi, partageant l'extase ressentie par Crouth…

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, leurs dragons s'étaient posés non loin d'eaux, dans l'herbe tendre de la plaine. Le corps lourd de Ron' pesait sur le corps fin d'Hermione, et malgré l'humidité de leurs corps moites de transpiration, Hermione se sentait bien… Et lorsque Ron' s'apprêta à se pousser, elle le retint encore un moment contre elle.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal, Hermione…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'était… C'était merveilleux, et je .. Oh non, Manora !

- Quoi ?

- Manora qui nous attend au Weyr avec les épines aiguilles !

_"Debout Pattenronth, tu nous as fait perdre assez de temps comme ça ! Vite on rentre à Benden !"_

Mes vêtements, où sont mes vêtements ?! gémit Hermione paniquée.

- Tiens, ils sont là.

Ron' lui tendit sa robe et ses sous-vêtements. Il enfila ses habits et l'aida à retrouver ses chaussures et son casque de vol.

Ils furent rapidement prêts à repartir, la botte d'épines-aiguilles accrochée au harnais et visualisèrent le point de retour avant de se transférer dans l'interstice.

Ce fut un Har'ry furieux qui les accueillit, à peine descendus de leurs montures.

- Où étiez-vous, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on vous attend ici, et près d'une demi-heure que la chute est terminée. Si un autre chevalier n'avait pas été chercher ces aiguilles entre temps, Nev'il serait mort d'une hémorragie ! Vous êtes inconscients ! Hermione, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?!

Hermione se faisait toute petite, mais Ron' finit par prendre sa défense et tout expliquer :

- Har'ry, écoute, Pattenronth a pris son vol nuptial !

- Quoi ?!

- Pattenronth a fait son vol nuptial…

- Pendant la chute ? Et qui l'a couverte ? osa-t-il demander inquiet en levant un sourcil interrogatif.

- Crouth… Je n'ai pas pu le retenir. Je voulais venir t'avertir mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à le faire, il a suivi Pattenronth et…c'était trop tard…

- Mmmh, je vois : un brun couvrant une dorée, cela ne s'est jamais vu… Enfin, le mal est fait… Nous verrons bien ce que donnera cette ponte…

Tout le weyr était sceptique, mais lorsque Pattenronth pondit deux mois après dans les sables brûlants de l'aire d'éclosion une trentaine d'œufs, on regarda Crouth d'un autre œil, non plus avec mépris mais avec respect…

Ron' n'avait que peu parlé avec Hermione : il pensait qu'elle lui en voudrait toujours de ce premier vol et à part un bonjour poli quand il la croisait, il n'osait pas l'aborder, mais le souvenir de ce vol restait gravé dans sa mémoire.

Les semaines passèrent, puis les mois : l'éclosion eut lieu, instant magique où la ponte ne donna pas de reine, mais un nombre notable de bronzes et de bruns. Ron' ne put s'empêcher de féliciter mentalement Crouth de cette belle réussite.

Enfin, les beaux jours revinrent, et avec eux, les premiers rayons du soleil et les premières chaleurs des dragonnes, tant vertes que dorées.

Ron' se demandait avec anxiété quel dragon couvrirait Pattenronth durant son prochain vol. Bien sûr Hermione allait demander un vol ouvert…Il n'était pas question de refaire deux fois la même erreur… Les chaleurs de Pattenronth allaient être suivies de près.

Pourtant, un jour chaud de juin, Ginny vint chercher Ron' qui lavait Crouth dans le lac :

- Ron', petit frère, laisse tomber ton nettoyage et dépêche-toi : Pattenronth saigne sa première proie.

- Et alors ? Ron' tâchait de faire l'indifférent mais en réalité, son cœur battait la chamade et il crevait de jalousie par avance du bronze qui couvrirait Pattenronth, non, du chevalier qui s'unirait à Hermione…

- Et alors ?! Hermione t'attend !

- Comment Hermione peut m'attendre alors que c'est un vol ouvert réservé aux bronzes!

- Ce n'est pas un vol ouvert ! déclara Ginny stupéfaite avec de grands yeux étonnés. Hermione ne t'avait pas prévenue ? Elle a fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir cette faveur auprès du chef de weyr. Et Lessa a fait plier F'lar en ta faveur ! Dépêche-toi, idiot !

Et Ginny, attrapant Ron' par les épaule et le faisant pivoter, le poussa en direction des weyrs.

Ron' ne croyait pas en sa chance :

_- Crouth, tu as entendu ça ?_

_- Oui, j'ai entendu !_

_- Tu vas réussir à l'attraper ? Même si elle ne fait que saigner ses proies cette fois ?_

_- Sois sans crainte, j'ai confiance !_

Ron' sourit à la foi de son dragon et à sa chance…

Il avait encore son sourire accroché au visage quand il arriva devant Hermione : les traits tendus par les efforts de concentration, elle tentait, plutôt brillamment, de faire céder Pattenronth afin de l'empêcher de se gaver de viande …

Toutefois, elle esquissa un geste vers lui quand elle l'aperçut dans son champ de vision :

- Ron' ?

- Je suis là ! Mais Hermione, tu pouvais demander un vol ouvert cette fois ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- Je ne voulais pas qu'un autre dragon que Crouth couvre Pattenronth…

Puis elle avoua plus bas :

-Je ne voulais pas de quelqu'un d'autre que toi, Ron' …

A ces mots, Ron' enlaça Hermione avec fougue, la soulevant de terre et la faisant tourbillonner autour de lui. Puis la reposant, doucement cette fois, il l'embrassa sans retenue, avec toute la passion amoureuse qu'il ressentait pour elle…

Ce baiser fut le signal de l'envol pour Pattenronth, qui, d'un cri aigüe, défia Crouth à la suivre… Et tandis que leur vol nuptial les conduisait à travers les ciels de Pern, les pas d'Hermione et de Ron' les conduisirent vers la chambre où ils exprimeraient leur amour, à l'image de celui de leurs dragons enlacés…


End file.
